Stiff to Erudite
by Chardineno
Summary: This is a story about Celeb when he was in Erudite there he finds happiness also a relationship with someone.. Please read you'll be in for a surprise!
1. Chapter 1

I enter the towering building with highly polished glass windows and a navy blue walls, with other transfers. Inside floor was titled with white marble stone which made the floor have a nice shine to it, the ceiling had multiple glass panelling, so that sunshine poured though the headquarters. "Whoa" was all I could replied. "Hey watch it stiff" a Dauntless transfer notified when I collided into his back. "Sorry" I mumbled. "That's okay I didn't catch what your name is? Mines Parker" he extended his hand. "Celeb" I replied when I shook his hand warmly. (I figured I could lay off the whole Abnegation with the no physical contact rule)

"All of you will be taken to the dormitory, were you will obtain your uniforms for Erudite. After that meet me back here in half an hour." Directed Mike our coordinator. "I'm sort of sorry to say that this much better than the Abnegation's dress code" I pointed out to Parker, he gave me a weak chuckle. So ten minutes later I was fitted with a dark blue v- neck collared long sleeve shirt, long beige pants and pair new leather boots.

"Where do you think they're taking us too?" Parker asked curiously. "Don't know looks like the cafeteria by the looks of it" sure enough it was. The chairs where wooden framed with a white cushions, that had a rough looking texture but to my surprise it was soft like sheep's skin. The tables were large and circular made out of glass.

From what I could see there must have been more than 50 tables at least 180 tables in here. "This is awesome right?!" I whispered to Parker when we were seated. "Totally" was his replied, When we were all seated an attractive blonde haired women with highlights stood up I immediately recognized her as Jeanine Matthews. "Please welcome our transfers warmly. Please take this words into a count, the future belong to those who know where they belong." Before she sat down again Jeanine made eye contact with me it was only for a few seconds. "Dude did you see Jeanine stared at you for a sec?" questioned Parker. "Yeah why?" I answered, "Well in case you didn't realized stiff she been writing shit about Abnegation!" whispered Parker.

"So who care it's not my problem anymore but I can think why she was staring at me though. My father on the council and as you already, know Abnegation and Erudite have a rivalry towards each other." I clarified to him. "Enough chatting Celeb dig into lunch" Don't get me started how, marvellous lunch was be the time I was finished I felt stuffed. Basically after lunch we had a tour of the whole compound then after that we were given timetables for our subjects which are for initiation. I chose chemistry, technology, and study of the brain.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am going for a walk before bed Parker" I yelled across the dormitory to where he was sitting down on his bunk reading book. "Hurry back Caleb" he shouted without looking up from his book, before I left the dorm I glanced at my watch it read: 9:30. I'll probably take about half an hour I estimated as I closed the door. My mind wonders back through today at the choosing ceremony when I grabbed the knife and inserted into my palm then withdrawing it to reveal blood. I made my hand into a fist to contain my blood while I walked to the bowel for Erudite when a drop of my blood enter the clear water. I swear my father was cursing my name when I choose Erudite, I could barely make eye contact with my family when I was seated with my new fraction. Then I realised that I've entered a corridor I didn't recognised.

I decided to do some exploring I found out that the corridor lead to a lab, the benches were black marbled with white cupboards underneath. I walk to the back of the room to where a complicated diagram was pinned up. From the information it looked like someone was developing a serum of some sort. I checked my watch 9:50 it read, "Going somewhere?" a female voice asked demandingly. Crap this is the end of me I thought, "Hi" I said as I slowly turn around to see none other than Jeanine Matthews. "Hey aren't you a transfer from Abnegation?" she asked, "Yep" came the replied, "explain to me why are you snooping around my laboratory at this hour?" "Umm well good question I was going for walk when, I stumbled across the corridor that I didn't recognised which led to your laboratory so I decided to have a look. Nice lab by the way name's Caleb, think I'll be heading back to the dorm now"

I quickly strolled through the door but I swear she was eyeballing me as I left, as soon I was in the dorm I slumped onto my bed, got into PJs bushed my teeth, then checked my watch 10:10 when my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. I awoke the next day at 7:00 I had an hour and twenty minutes before I had to get to class, I shook Parker awake judging by the way how roughly I had to shake him he was a heavy sleeper. At breakfast I told Parker who I bumped into last night. "Luckily you didn't touch anything otherwise it could have been worse" he said, "yeah" was I all I said. I checked my timetable double period of technology basically it about computers and all the software we could put on it we were given an assignment to see what other software we could come up with.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeanine's POV

Before I begin would like to point out that Jeanine is seventeen. the movies i mention here are real movies so check them out if you're interested, also I'm running out of ideas so if you would be so kind to review some ideas i can incorporate in this fanfic - Chardineno

I was looking up my formula for a project. When I accidently spilled a flask with methylated over the carpet with my elbow. I swore under my breath. Luckily the flask didn't break, it took about five minute to deal with the spillage. I glanced at the clock it read 6:45 pm, just great I've been here for nearly two hour trying to compete the formula. I was already thinking to return to my office when I heard footsteps, "now all I need is this place to be haunted" I said sarcastically. Someone appeared in the doorway it took about a few seconds for me to recognize the figure. "It's you again Caleb" I smirked, he entered with two DVD's cases "what do you have there?" I ask curiously.

"I was thinking if you would like to watch a movie with me?" he asked. "Sure what are they?" I replied. "You got a choice of Transcendent or Lucy" "why did you choice them?" I asked." well both of them are very scientific and the themes are great oh the rating is M and MA 15" "Good because I'm only seventeen" "you're only seventeen?!" Caleb exclaimed. "Yeah" I replied. "I thought you were older" he said with a chuckle, i gestured Caleb to my office's. Once we were in my spacious office he marvelled of how I had a big screen TV. "Have you decided what movie you want to watch yet?'' Caleb asked with a smile, "How about Lucy?" I answered. Why not came the reply. When Caleb and I was seated on the comfy black leather and we had the snacks out the movie began. Nearly two hours later I looked at the clock it read 8:43 pm. Oh well we missed dinner anyway but who cares it was worth it. And besides I was already full from all the snacking.

Basically the two words describe Lucy was mind-blowing I got a bit fright when Lucy reached 40%, I think when we were watching that scene Caleb's arm draped around my right shoulder for comfort. Apart from that the movie was mind-blowing. When the credits started to roll Caleb got up from his spot and sad I better be off now" "yeah I think you should its getting late" I yawned. Before he left he gave my forehead a kiss which made me feel all tingly inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb's POV

A few days after I was going for walk late in the afternoon at about 4:30 when I suddenly felt unease, "who the.." I stop in mid sentence before a hand. Flipped me onto the grass painfully where I began to loss consciousness before I gave out, complete I saw silhouette of a person dressed in black with three piercings on his left eyebrow. Then I blanked out

i woke up to the smell of musky air. I slowly opened my eyes to take in my surroundings I notice almost immediately my hands were tied around my back and I slumped over in a chair of some sort. "Look who awake" snarled a harsh voice and step in to the dimmed light shoving a gun to my temple I got a good look at him noticing he had three piecing on his left eyebrow. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I blurred out. " Name Eric" he stated with out lifting the gun from my forehead. " give me the briefcase josh!"he commanded. A black leather case was thrusted in to Eric's hand, "Caleb take this to Jeanine" Eric kicked it to where I was seated. "What happens if I don't?" I asked with a smirk on my lips, "let's just say it's the last time you will be delivering something for us!" Eric whispered mercilessly. He

'Bag him!' someone commanded, a sack was forcefully thrown over my head I felt a moment of pain in my right arm like a needle japing into my skin. My eye lids began to close slowly and before I knew it.I was slipped back again in to the faze of unconscious.

Author's note I won't be updating this story for a while because my computer goes into service because it a school one and I won't have it during the holidays P.S this story needed drama so next chapter it about what is in the briefcase


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing except the plot and Parker.

Caleb's POV

I slowly regained consciousness, I felt something prickly against my back. The thought of grass came to my head. My left shoulder throbbed in pain, so did my back. I sat up slowly, I cringed as I moved my right foot to support my self up from the ground. Shit I hope I haven't broken any bones I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I spied the briefcase about a metre from where I was standing. I brushed my self off, and limped back to the compound with the briefcase in tow. I earned a glanced from a kid as I entered the the time I got to Jeanine's office. I was I wreck even though it was a ten minute walk.I impatiently pounded my fist on the door.

The door opened a minute later, her facial features at the sight of me with the briefcase, was mainly shock and fear. Jeanine was wearing grey sweatpants, a blue hoodie, and Carmel brown UGG boots.  
She practically shooed me inside her office.

Once I was seated comfortably and the first aid kit was out.  
"Take you shirt off" she asked. I did what I was told, revealing my six pack, and my bruised shoulder. I could see her eyes widen ever so slightly, as they make their way down to my toned abs.  
Her gaze returned to my bruised shoulder, as she applied antiseptic cream and handed me an ice pack.  
She finally demanded who did this to me. "A dauntless going by the name Eric" I growled venomously. As soon as the word Eric rolled of my tongue,her eyes widen in sudden fear.  
"What does he want with the briefcase? And with you?"I asked with curiosity.  
"I don't know" Stated Jeanine.

Jeanine's POV  
I knew perfectly well what was in the briefcase. It contained 42 empty syringes which the Dauntless supply and Erudite inject the simulation serum, and then it's taken back to the Dauntless. For injecting people with,when it's comes closer to the time. Then a document, containing important and highly classified information. About Abnegation that the Dauntless and Erudite have been collecting, over the last month. The time to strike against the Abnegation was nearly here.  
I decided to tell Caleb the truth about what was in the briefcase and what rolled it he got too suspicious.  
"You might want to put your shirt on before I tell you something" I stammered. He nodded, and throw the shirt on.  
"At first when I meet you I though you couldn't be trusted" I began.  
Caleb's face after I had explained his facial features lit up into a smile.  
"You in on the plan?" I asked.  
"Defiantly" was his response.  
I thought how desperate he must be to do that to his birth fraction.  
Then with out thinking I passionately snogged him.  
He was somewhat surprised with my action. I could tell by the way he tensed up but it soon melted away into the kiss.  
I gently pulled away from the kiss as I did. I gazed deeply into his eyes.  
"Sorry I didn't know what came over me" I muttered. Caleb silenced me with kiss forcefully to my lips.

**Guys this story has two or three chapters to go before it reach it's end  
Please review and check out my latest story The Collision ^-^**

**Chardineno**


	6. Chapter 7

I own nothing except the plot and Parker.

Caleb's POV

Chapter six  
I'll never forget the day a made one of my worsted decision (that I was forced to do)which I regret for the rest my life. It was a week after I showed my feeling to Jeanine. Four weeks into stage two. I was heading to the dorms when a hand,collided with my mouth clamping it shut. Before a scream could escape my mouth, a calm voice silenced me.  
"Relax Stiff it's me Parker!" He whispered from behind me. Releasing his grasp from my mouth. For an Dauntless transfer he sure uses that word a lot, I guess old habits die hard.  
Before I could speak he shoved me to nearby room, shutting the door behind him. When Parker turned to faced me I noticed he had shadow under his eyes. His usual sleek neat black hair, was untidy leaning to the right side. His eyes shifted as for looking for danger.  
"There is something you must know before it to late, I was son to Dauntless council member Max. Before I left my fraction I over heard my father talking about the Abnegation, but the thing that stood out from me. Was overpowering Abnegation with the allegiance of Erudite." Stated Parker seriously.  
"Caleb I not only choses Erudite for my seeking of knowledge, but to find out what all this crap about Abnegation is about. The Abnegation aren't bad people." Muttered Parker softly. He placed his hand on my left shoulder making it flinch slightly.

" I know the abnegation aren't bad but..."I stammered.  
"Do you know what was in the case? And what Jeanine plans are to do with it?" Parker replied calmly. Taking his hand off my shoulder.  
"Yes and no she only told me what was in it" I said with hesitation.  
"Wait how do you know about the briefcase and Jeanine?!" I demanded somewhat surprised.  
"I hacked into the security cameras" he replied with a sheepish look on his face.  
He turned to leave but stopped and pulled me to his eye level.  
"Don't trust Jeanine" Parker growled in a serious tone. He fled the scene not looking back once at me as ran down the dark corridor.I decided I didn't want to head to the dorms anymore instead I went in search of a soda. Once I had a soda in my hand I couldn't stop thinking about Parker's warning, l tried to put the warning aside. No matter how hard I tried, it still ringed inside my head like a fire no matter how much water you put on it. It will always resurface.

Later that day I visited Jeanine in her office. When I saw her standing in the doorway Parker's warning echoed in my head, I pushed the warning aside. She gestured me to come in I did what I was told. 'Caleb I have an errand for you' Jeanine asked. I followed her to a desk with a laptop with the screen lite up. on the right hand side of the table was a faded yellow folder with the big black words: Divergents. A unpleasant thought raced through my brain."I want you to go through that yellow folder there which has people who are possible Divergent and look up their aptitude test results." "If you don't" Threaten Jeanine. before grabbed a gun from another table a few feet away she trailed the gun to my forehead. I nodded my head slightly. "Now get too work!" She barked. About one third of the list was Candor and Amity. I recorded the results on piece of paper. But when I got to Abnegation My eyes nearly popped out of my skull because on the start of the list was none other than my sister Beatrice Prior. Her result traits were: Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. Shit I'm going to be in trouble. I can't believe I saw her a fortnight ago when she told me Erudite was up with something. I didn't believe her at first,Then Parker told me now it's starting to make sense.

One Week later I had finally finished the initiation coming in second with Parker at third. The first five minutes we celebrated. Until we were hushed. I glanced at Parker with the corner of my eyes. "I've decided to take down the Abnegation government with the allies of Dauntless." Jeanine leaned over the banister that served as a lookout. There was silence for about ten seconds, then muttering of agreement. I kept my mouth shut so did Parker. I glanced nervously at Parker who did the same, I wanted to get away from the crowd who was so intrigued by the plans that Jeanine was followed my league, luckily we were at the back of the group so it was easy to get away. We head out the compound together. "Why don't we go to the Abnegation sector?" I asked.

Parker simple nodded. "We should take the train." He added. I nodded in me just say that, I could see the excitement in Parker's eyes when we were jumping on the was like for a moment he was truly Dauntless. While on the train Parker grabbed something from his pocket at first glanced the object looked like a black Rubik's cube with a glowing blue circle that sat on the top of the Rubik's cube. He pressed the button on the Rubik's cube, almost instantly it turned into a hand gun with a with the strange glowing blue circle on the right face of the gun. Parker looked at the gun with admiration."Like it? This is something I build while I was in Dauntless but I add a few things while in Erudite. I call it S.E.G it stands for solar energy gun." Explained Parker."That is awesome how do you use it?" I asked. "You fire it like a regular gun but you don't need bullets the gun harness the Sun's energy and forms it into a solid bullet." Answered Parker.

By the time we where in the Abnegation sector everything was chaotic. We hid behind a grey pillar watching as dozens of Dauntless with guns marched in perfect sync with each other. "It almost as their are under a simulation" I whispered to Parker. "They are under simulation!"Whispered Parker loudly. Parker ran a right around the corner, I tailed him only to be stopped by three Dauntless surrounding us with guns. Parker handed me the S.E.G, "I haven't used a gun before!" I said with panic. "it will fire automatically" he yelled as he took the nearest person's feet from under them. I aimed the gun at the other two, a sonic boom escaped the nozzle, along with bullet that split into two and flew towards both of them. In second there was a puddle of blood where they shot straight into the chest. "That was awesome!" I replied in awe. "Yeah I know" replied Parker. As he stood up and assessing the person who he tackled to the ground unconscious. Grabbing one the guns, "should we check your house?" Parker asked. I nodded, I lend him towards my house which was only a few blocks down from were we where. BI knocked on the door, "Who is is there?!" A voice belong to my father demanded. "It's me Caleb" I replied. I heard sound of some locks clicking and I was engulfed into bear hug by my dad. I was surprised when he did that but I let that melt away into the hug. "I don't mean to intrude anything,but we are kind of in a dangerous situation here" stated Parker awkwardly.

"yeah we better get inside" said my dad. Shepherding us into the house. Once we were safely in inside, dad explain there was a safe house two houses down. We exited the back door two minutes later. Again we were stopped by Dauntless five of them. Half way down to the safe didn't have a weapon so he hid behind the wall, That gave us cover. I aimed the gun at two of the as fired near us. Both of them crumpled to the ground, a shot rang out. I turned around to see Parker clutching the fabric of his blue shirt stained in bright red, near his rib cage. I quickly finish aiming at one and the bullet split into three sending them crumpling to the ground. "Parker! Stay with me!" I cried as tears formed in my eyes. "Keep the S.E.G, I also want to let you know I'm Divergent..." He gasped as he took his last breath. Gently my father's hands pulled me away from Parker's body. I wiped away my tears.

In the safe house

Beatrice came in 15 minutes after we arrived. "Your mother?" Dad asked hopefully. "She saved me" dad engulfed her into a hug as well. "I'd should have believed you" I replied with a sad smile. I watched my dad crumple to the ground like Parker did. My voice was raw, tears streaming down my face. I followed Beatrice and the other too the train. While riding on the train I played with S.E.G. In it's cube form as I did I reflected on my losses, first Parker, then Mum,and finally dad. All died on same day for a purpose.


	7. Chapter 8

Caleb's POV

Chapter seven

**I have taken quotes from the book Insurgent (see if you can find them)**

**This chapter is gonna focus on Insurgent and the next is the last part of Allegent and Caleb's Epilogue (P.S there is a little something at the bottom)**

* * *

The train's wheels clicked rapidly as it glided over the tracks, I was gazing at the moon, lost in thought, about the last hour. I know it was an hour ago my parents and one of my best friend lost their live. I cried silently in the fabrics of my grey shirt dad gave me moments before we left the safe house. The moon shone like a beacon of light, in the endless night of the blue/black sky. I was broken by trace of thought when a hand lightly touch my shoulder, making me jump slightly. my eyes began to focus again revealing Marcus bending down to my level. I glanced at his facial feature, I decide he look older from the last time I saw him, because of the wrinkles in between his eyes. I also noticed he had more grey hairs that strayed his face. "We are going to jump of now Caleb" whispered Marcus. i nodded. A guy with short curly brown hair who arm was in a makeshift sling jumped first I believe his name was Peter. Next was Marcus, then me before i jumped I made sure that the S.E.G was in my pocket. Then I jumped i hit the ground hard hurt one of my knees as I did. Beatrice or her new name was Tris landed a few feet away from and saw me rubbing my knee "okay?" She asked. I nodded. She turned away when she noticed me trying to battle tears in my eyes in the dim moonlight. I got up swiftly and see that we have landed in the grass near the fence, several feet away from the worn path where the Amity trucks, travel to deliver food to the city. The gates are shut. As for the fence tower it impossible to climb over and to hard to knock down. "There are supposed to be Dauntless guards here, Where are they?" Asked Marcus. "They were probably under the simulation, and are now... Who knows where doing who knows what." replied a person who name I think was Tobias.

Tobias approaches a small metal box on the right side of the gate and opens it, revealing a keypad. "Let's hope the Erudite didn't think to change this combination" he says as he types in a set of numbers. He stops, the gates open. "How did you know that?" I asked horsley my voice thick with mixed emotions. "I worked in the Dauntless control room, monitoring the security system. We only change the code twice a year." he replies dryly. "How lucky" I snorted, giving Tobias a wary glance. "Luck has nothing to do with it. I only worked there because I wanted to make sure I could get out." He grumbles. We walk in a small group, Peter clings on to his broke arm, and Marcus stables himself with his arm on Peter shoulder keeping him steady. I wipe my cheek every few seconds, trying to get rid of the evidence that I had been crying. Small outburst of lights are first sign that we see when we are nearing the Amity Headquarters. Squares of light that transforms into glowing widows, a heap of wooden and glass buildings. But before we can reach them we have to walk through an orchard, the smell of damp soil fill my nostrils, some how helping me calm down. By the time we had reach the Amity headquarter I had finally reach a somewhat calm state of mind. We were greeted by Johannah Ryes the Amity representative. The thing about Johannah is that you canalways remember what she looks like, its because of a scar that runs from her right eye all the way down to her chin, because of that it gives a lisp when she talks. Before I went to bed a kind amity gave me a red liquid saying that it will help me sleep after such an eventful day. That night I had a dream that I was back in my old home in Abnegation, helping my parents with Tris prepare dinner. Mum had a smile on her face, Dad well he was nodded in approval. Then out of nowhere bullets hit both of them making them crumble to the ground. I woke up startled noticing i had damp pillow I must have been crying in my sleep i thought. Something caught my eye on my right, a gasp escaped my mouth. There before me was Parker he look the way he always did. He black hair was leaning messily to the right side but the only difference was he was wearing Dauntless clothing. "Caleb please go back to Erudite and get my sketchbook. It's under my bed in the dorms. " he asked calmness in his gave me one of his signature cheeky grin. He used to do when I did something funny, back in Erudite. I blinked,when I opened my eyes again he was gone. I don't know whether it was my imagination or not, but I will do as he asked.

The next few days were somewhat comforting until an Erudite women showed up with some reinforcements. I remember it all to well. I spied my sister walking out of her room in the Amity Compound, i placed a hand on her shoulder making her stop in her tracks. "Tris You're still wearing gray" I said with concern. I see she pinches the grey shirt and hesitates. "It's Dad's" she replys sadly. I could see the pain in her eyes when she looked at it, biting her lip looking unsure. "I'll put it on under mine, they will never see it." I suggested. Tris nods and grabs a red shirt from the dwindling pile of clothes nearby. Tris goes into a nearby room and changes, afterwards she hands me the gray shirt not just any shirt it my was Dad's. I remember how she grabbed my hand yanking me to safety with Susan grasping onto mine. We ran for our lives, we were the mice the Erudites were the cats. Finally in the safety of a tunnel we crawled to our freedom. Once we had emerged from the tunnel I took an interest to the moon. It shone like a beacon of hope guiding us where ever we go. We jumped onto the train only to be threaten by the Fractionless there was a guy called Edward that Tris help when he got stabbed in the eye. Who was one of them. Tobias then tell them his full name, which save us from mere moments of death. Edward and his gang escorts us back to the Fractionless's safe houses. In the back of one of the safe house we find a woman dressed in grey, I notice that her blonde hair has strands of grey hair running through it. Tobias stood there looking uncomfortable at the sight before him it was almost as if he knew her or something I thought. It turns out that the woman in gray was his mother, Evelyn.

Tris and her 'boyfriend' Tobias left a couple of days after our arrival. Leaving Susan and I to ourselves. I left three days later, to try and get back to the Erudite Compound, by trying to catch the train. Because I figured that it would be the quickest way to get there. Luckily before the attack, i had slipped a fold up map into my pocket. The trip to roughly two hours, by the time i was greeted by the building I onced called home, I felt like crap. From I saw in the distance was standing were two people dressed all in black, except for the red arm band around their right arm. The words traitors filled my head. As I walked closer I saw one of them looked like Eric. I heard of a gun being loaded, knowing that they were about to aim straight for me."Hold your fire!" I demanded. "Why?" asked Eric not moving the position of his gun. "Because I'm an Erudite, my name is Caleb Prior" I responded. Eric and his partner lowered their weapons. His partner gestured for me to come over, i did without any hesitation.

* * *

My friend Ava and I came up with this idea when we both made a listed of characters from books and movies of who would win the hunger games. That how we came up with this fanfic. So with out further ado we present** The Collision**

Tributes' Power and abilities and Fandom  
Elsa ice powers Frozen  
Anna none Frozen  
Tessa warlock shapeshifter Infernal Devices  
Will Shadowhunter Mortal Instruments  
Tris skilled in combat Divergent  
Four skilled in combat Divergent  
Katniss good with bow and arrow hunger games  
Peeta Strong good at hiding in surroundings hunger games  
Thomas telepathic with Teresa maze runner  
Teresa telepathic with Thomas maze  
Hazel none faults  
Gus none faults  
Clary shadow hunter mortal instruments  
Jace shadow hunter mortal instruments  
Alaska none looking for Alaska  
Miles none looking for Alaska  
Clara angel unearthly  
Christian angel unearthly  
Black widow master assassin Marvel  
Hawkeye master assassin Marvel  
Wren reboot 178 Reboot  
Callum reboot 22 Reboot  
Lucy 60% can unlock more of her brain Lucy (their was no one in her fandom so she is paired up with Loki because of their similar abilities)  
Loki Master sorcerer marvel  
Margo none paper towns  
Quintin none paper towns

They all saw where they were but had no idea why. White sun beating down, a shining horn with supplies in it, a wall surrounding a circle shaped area with four evenly spaced openings, and each of the 24 tributes where on a sliver and black stand surrounding the horn wearing causal clothes.

A man appeared in the air, or what looked like it. "Happy fandom games and may the odds ever be in your favour. Welcome! welcome! We have selected 24 tributes from 12 different fandoms. You have been given the opportunity and the honour to represent your fandom in the fandom games, a fight to the death until a  
lone victor remains. However, this being the first year we have tried this with different fandoms, we have proposed that if two people from the same fandom are left, or similar abilities,they can win. If your partner dies you are not out of the running, you can become a lone victor. If you kill anyone else. In the horn is supplies, that you will need in the games, and if sponsors like you, your sponsors can send gifts sent to you. If a cannon fires, someone's dead. The days deaths will be hovering in the sky that night"

* * *

**What did you think? do you guys like if so check it out the full version! :)**


	8. Chapter 9

Caleb's POV

Chapter eight

**it took me a long time to write this... I hope it's worth the wait**

* * *

I'm such an idiot I thought. As I was roughly grabbed by Eric and his friend and forcefully dragged into the building. "where are you taking me?" I asked with anger in my voice. As I was lend down a hall i was all to familiar with. "To the boss" Eric snarled, A light sweat started on my back because of nerves. Eric's partner smirked when he saw how uncomfortable I was. That smirk sent a chill down my spine. "Before we go and see your so called 'Boss' can I at least have a shower?" I asked looking down at how dirty and tattered my cloths were. "umm n..o?" replied Eric with uncertainty. Before Eric could make a final decision he was inturrupted by his partner, "We can't send him to her in this state" he said calmly gestured to me with his hand. "Fine" huffed Eric as we made a short cut to the dorms.

I was shoved into the dormitory the door slammed behind me, I heard the sound of a lock. "You have 16 minutes to shower and to get ready." shouted a voice through the door. I rubbed the red marks on my wrist from were I was held tightly. Than I quickly search the room for Parker's sketch book. I finally found the devil underneath his bed covered in a thin layer of dust, blowing the dust off made me cough slightly. The book was had leather black cover. I put the book and my dirty cloths onto what once been my bed I found a warm clean white on one other beds and made my way into a shower stall. The hot water soaked my aching body I pumped shampoo into my hands giving my hair a deserve wash. Than I washed my body scrubbing until I got all the dirt off.

Onced I had the towel wrapped around my waist. I made my way back into the dorms I notice on the bed wear I had placed my dirty cloths were replaced with neat pile of beige trouser and long sleeve white collard shirt with a navy blue tye. On top of the neat pile was a stick of deodarent and a clean pair of boxers. I dressed quickly with five minutes to spare until I was drag away somewhere. Not knowing what else to do I sat down on the bed. I spied that on the sketchbook was a note in crude but readable writing, it said: I know who this sketchbook belongs too... When I come back I will tell you who I am.

When it's was a minute near the time I heard footsteps approaching the door and then a key turning, then the door opened swiftly. It turned out to be a person who resembles Parker but had a slightly different haircut. He told me his name was Ray and he was the older brother of Parker. "So how is my little bro doing?" He asked. My face became grim with guilt, "I'm sorry but he was gunned down during the attack... I'm not sure why though it probably had to do with him being a divergent." I mumbled. Ray stopped in his tracks, he sniffed a bit his eyes began to water then tears trickled down his cheeks. With the back of his hand he discreetly wiped the evidence of tears.

" look if it makes you feel any better I'll give you his sketch book" I said with sympathy. "No you keep it. Because I have a feeling Parker wanted you to have it." I just nodded. "Do you understand what's at state here? Millions of innocent people are dying all because of having other then one personality traits!" I whispered harshly.

"look bro don't be mad at me. I know I'm just following orders here. Plus I have a group that will help you out of this crap" Warned Ray. We were nearing a lab that I recognised. Then it hit me, this was the lab where I used to study how to manipulate the brain.

**Time skip To where Caleb is a traitor. **

"I'm sorry.. Beatrice." I say. Her face says it all. _That I'm a coward, a traitor. Someone not to is anger,sadness, shock, what is written on her face__ that is unforgettable. _It make guilt swell into my vians. Anger for myself, for bieng that stupid kid messing up, anger that makes me break, on the inside but can not show.


	9. Epiloge

For a long time, I thought it was my fault into letting her die the way she did. It is only now two years later, I realises that my sister chose to follow her fate. Tris was always selfless I guess, She just showed it in a different way. I stand outside drinking my morning coffee on a break from the lab. Near the park close, to where a building I once called home. It is on this fine blue sky morning, I reflect on my sister and her actions during the rebellion. I can understand, how some people loved her and her choices, and the people that hate her all together. Now from the ruins of old city, becomes the new. The new city has a museum dedicated to the civil war, from both sides.

The ones who survived the war, thinks that it's for the better without the fraction systems. They all agree that no one can have one personality trait. As for my social life most of my friends have their own personal lost with the war, meaning that we all lost someone because of it. Some days are good, like today and others are not, we all have our struggles with lost. I know it been two years since both of their death, but both of them were apart of me. I can still remember how Parker's face lit up when he smiled, I can still remember how Tris's eyes reflected her mood. As for Parker and his sketch book you ask? Well his ashes were scattered in the ruins of Dauntless. His sketch book along with some of paintings. I found in the dorm, was all donated to the museum. As for my sister? Her ashes are due to be scattered this afternoon. As for me you ask? Well I am doing okay.

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been on here for a while. It just I wasn't ****interested to finish this story, until a reread it and decided I should finish the story.**

**have you heard about the news about ravenswood?**

**Fun fact : I used to go there..**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed reading this fanfic. Thank you for your time to review, follow and favourite this story!**

**until we meet again - Chardineno :)**


End file.
